A hyper-converged infrastructure can provide an enterprise with modular and expandable compute, memory, storage, and network resources as well as system backup and recovery. In a hyper-converged infrastructure, compute, memory, storage, and network resources are brought together using preconfigured and integrated hardware. Tasks can be allocated to hardware that is capable of performing the allotted task. When a task requires more resources, additional hardware can be assigned to the task, for example, using virtualization software.
However, since the resources are pre-configured and integrated, current systems may not ensure network bandwidth will be provided for a particular task. Even when certain components within the infrastructure have sufficient network capability, the task may be assigned to a portion of the infrastructure that is currently or frequently overburdened. For example, switches in the hyper-converged infrastructure can become overburdened and incapable of handling the bandwidth requirements of all hardware connected amongst the ports of the switch. When the networks become loaded, the switches have no other option but to drop data packets. This will impact all the tasks performed in the hardware that is attached to the switch and the performance can be degraded. These problems can frustrate end users and administrators alike, which can impede productivity.